


In the Arms of Freedom

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Infertility, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slight denial of feelings, Slightly ooc Dick, Storytelling, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, fem!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dixie would go as far as to say that she was the sole best rider of the Freescape. Of course, she rarely said it aloud as there would be a lot of enemies made with those words, and enemies were not the types of relationship one wants in the Freescape.But really, Dixie will only find out that she does not know much about relationships in the Freescape.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	In the Arms of Freedom

There were two types of riders in the Freescape in Dixie’s experience: the good, and the better.

Of course, she belonged in the latter group. In fact, she would go as far as to say that she was in a group all by herself called _the best_. Of course, if she went around saying that, there would be a lot of enemies made, and enemies were not the types of relationship one wants in the Freescape.

As Dixie pulled up in front of the Garage, she felt a smile grace her face. She dismounted and pushed her bike inside. “I’m back, ladies!” she called.

A chorus of “Welcome back, Dixie!” and “Hey, Dixie!” greeted her from all around the room.

She was tackled with a hug from the left, pulling her off balance.

“Ack! Harls,” Dixie managed, hands reaching up to unhook the other girl’s arms from around her neck, but not before Harley smacked a lipstick stained kiss to Dixie’s cheek.

“We missed ya, girlie!” Harley said. “Where’ve you been?”

Dixie laughed, rubbing at the mark on her cheek, despite knowing it was futile. “Around,” she said. “You know. I just go as far as I can, see as much as I can.”

“If you ever find anything beyond more rock and desert on this damned land, let us know,” Barda said.

Dixie rolled her eyes, still smiling. “You never have faith in me,” she said cheerily. “But hey, I heard there’s a new girl!” Her blue eyes scanned the room and landed on the blonde in the far corner who had been observing her since she walked in. Dixie made her way over, hand outstretched. “Hi, I’m Dixie.”

“Nightwing,” the blonde girl said with a small smile. “I’m aware. I’m Kara. The ‘new girl’, but I’ve got superpowers, so don’t underestimate me.”

Dixie grinned. “A sense of humor! That’s one thing that’s sorely lacking in the Freescape. Nice to meet you, Kara.”

Kara smiled wider, taking Dixie’s hand. “Thanks. You too. Sweet ride, by the way.”

Dixie turned, leaning against the bar, nodding at her bike. “Yup, best in the land,” she said.

Natasha glared at her from across the room. Dixie smiled back unapologetically.

“Got her for my twenty-first,” Dixie explained. “Then I rode her outta that hellhole on the same day. You should’ve seen the look on his face, hah!”

Kara’s eyes widened, looking at Dixie. “You’re from the Garden too?”

“Yup!” Dixie said, her smile never wavering. “Right up there with you, actually. Pretty sure I’ve seen you around a couple of times. You’re Babs’ sister.”

Kara’s expression grew sad. “You knew Barbara,” she whispered.

Dixie looked at her in concern. “Oh, no! I thought you guys had a good relationship!”

“We did,” Kara said with a sigh.

“Oookay, you need to watch your tongue there, D,” Barda said, coming by and directing Dixie away from Kara, who had curled up a bit in her seat. “Her sister thinks she killed their dad,” she muttered under her breath as she directed Dixie away.

“_Oh_,” Dixie said, her eyes wide. She glanced back at Kara. “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t know,” she whispered.

“She’ll get over it,” Barda sighed. “Anyway, you didn’t stop by for nothing. Did you need anything?”

Dixie’s grin was immediately back in place. “Oh! I brought gifts!”

~

“Hey, Dixie!”

Dixie turned around, eyes widening slightly when she saw Kara leaning against the entrance of the Garage. “Kara, hi.”

“Where are you headed this time of night?” she asked, eyebrows raised, nodding at the bike Dixie was currently pushing out of the Garage. “I heard you usually stay a few nights before you head out again.”

“Yeah,” Dixie said. “But I go out for a ride every night. I get stir-crazy when I don’t get my fix of fresh air every night,” she said with a laugh. “How do you like your jacket?” she asked, noticing that Kara was wearing the leather jacket that Dixie had brought with her.

“Oh, I love it,” Kara said fondly, a soft smile playing on her lips. “Thank you.”

Dixie gave her a wink. “You’re one of the girls now,” she said. “And I always bring my girls presents when I visit. Hey, you wanna join me on a ride?”

Kara shook her head. “Nah,” she said. “Barda actually wanted me to help her fix up my new bike,” she said. “But you go ahead. Thanks again for the jacket, Dixie.”

Dixie gave her a smile and watched as Kara turned back around and walked into the Garage. Then, Dixie swung a leg over her bike and revved her baby up. She had not been entirely truthful to Kara. Yes, she was going for a night ride to get her fix of the freedom of rushing through the desert at night, but she also was going to pay a little visit to someone.

Half an hour later, Dixie pulled her bike up in front of Big Al’s, smiling at the never-changing sign of the bar. She spotted the familiar bike she was looking for in the twenty-some bikes that were parked in front of the bar.

Dixie sauntered inside, her eyes immediately scanning the room. She felt eyes on her as she walked in, the conversation dying down.

“Hey, we don’t allow Garage broads in here,” one voice snarled from behind her.

Dixie glanced over her shoulder, sending the speaker a dazzling smile. “Good thing I run by myself then, huh?”

“Lay off of her,” a familiar voice grunted. “She’s with me.”

Dixie followed the sound of the voice, her smiling becoming genuine when she noticed the leather-clad man sitting at the bar. She walked over, taking the seat next to him.

“A whiskey please, Alfie,” Dixie called. She angled herself towards the handsome man, ignoring all the suspicious look of the other men in the bar.

“You didn’t say you’d be back so soon,” Jason said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

“Oh, boo hoo, Todd,” Dixie said with a roll of her eyes. “I said I’d be gone ‘like two weeks’.”

“And then you were gone four,” Jason said, taking Dixie’s whiskey and drinking it.

Dixie gave him a glare. “So petty,” she sighed. “Okay, fine. So I went further than I expected myself to. So what?”

Jason did not look pleased with Dixie’s answer.

“I brought you something,” Dixie said with a raised eyebrow.

Jason ignored her for a second. Then, begrudgingly, he asked, “What?”

Dixie grinned, knowing she had won. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a shiny new gun.

Jason glanced at her, his eyes widening slightly. He picked it up, turning the cold metal over in his hands. “Where’d you find this?” he asked.

Dixie shrugged, smiling. “Places,” she said.

Jason noted a little inscription on the side of the gun. “Huh,” he said. “I wonder who SW is.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dixie said. “I found it, and I thought you’d like it. And to, you know, apologize.”

Jason turned the gun over once more before tucking it into his pocket. He gave Dixie a small smile. “Consider it accepted,” he said. He glanced at his empty glass for a few seconds. “You wanna get out of here?”

Dixie’s smile grew. She stood up. “Where are we going, handsome?”

Jason stood up next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Our place,” he said. “I’ll be back in the morning, boys!” he called behind him. “Don’t get too drunk. I ain’t paying for all this.”

There were some grumbles in response as well as a couple catcalls. Dixie just blew them a kiss.

They pushed their bikes out in front of the bar and mounted their respective rides.

“I’ll race you there,” Dixie said with a little smirk.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Like you can beat me. You’re just a girl.”

Dixie laughed, throwing her head back. She shook her head in amusement, but a fire lit up in her eyes. “Fine,” she said. “We’ll see then. I’ll make you regret drinking my whiskey.”

She gave him a wink and roared off into the distance, Jason close behind her.

Indeed, Dixie made it to their spot first. They had been neck to neck until Dixie slid into an underground tunnel shortcut she had found a couple of months ago. Dixie’s laughter echoed up from the tunnel as Jason’s curse echoed across the vast, empty desert. Jason sped up, but still, he was no match for Dixie.

She was waiting for him, bike leaned up against the wall, standing under the little awning of the building, which really was no bigger than a large shed.

“Slowpoke,” she teased. “Looks like you just lost to ‘just a girl’.”

Jason got off of his bike, saying nothing. He took five steps forward, crowding into her space and immediately capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Dixie’s hands came up, grabbing the lapels of Jason’s jacket, pulling him down harder.

“You’re never ‘just a girl’, Dixie,” Jason said huskily.

“’course not,” Dixie scoffed playfully. “Nightwing can’t be ‘just a girl’.”

“No,” Jason said, reaching around her to open the creaky door of the shed that was their place. “You’re _my _girl.”

“Oh, Jason,” Dixie laughed as Jason crowded them into the small space that included only an old dusty couch and a small table. “Ever versed in complimenting a lady.”

Jason hummed, kissing Dixie again. “You’re badass-“ Their legs hit the edge of the couch. “You’re gorgeous-” They tumbled over the arm of the couch, Jason barely managing to keep from crushing Dixie underneath him. “You’re smart-” Jason tugged Dixie’s leather jacket off, throwing it to the other side of the room. “And you’re _mine_.”

Jason’s kisses trailed down to Dixie’s neck, his tongue licking the edges of the blue ink on her chest, making Dixie gasp softly.

“Jason…”

“Yes?”

“Take me, please,” she whispered.

Jason obliged, of course. He made quick work of stripping them of their clothes. His fingers twined into Dixie’s short hair as he ran his tongue down the rest of her tattoo.

He sucked one nipple into his mouth, biting gently and suckling. Dixie’s soft gasps were music to his ears.

He reached down, his rough palms a sharp contrast to Dixie’s soft skin. He gently pushed her legs apart, touching a finger to her sex.

“You’re so fucking wet, D,” Jason whispered, glancing up at Dixie who just grinned and shrugged. “Fuck.”

Jason let go of Dixie’s hair and started teasing one nipple between his forefinger and thumb while he sucked on the other. Jason’s other hand was still exploring Dixie’s wet pussy, coating his fingertips in her slick.

Dixie gave a whine, and she canted her hips up.

Jason smirked. “You want something, Dixie?”

“Jay…”

“C’mon, tell me what you need.”

“Either put your fingers inside of me or get your thick cock inside. Your choice,” Dixie said.

Jason laughed. “All in good time, D, all in good time.” But as he said that, he slipped two fingers inside her wet slit. Her slick heat enveloped his digits, and Jason nearly moaned at the thought of being inside her soon.

He kissed his way down the tattoo on Dixie’s chest. He stopped at the faint tan line right under the tip of the tattoo and above Dixie’s navel from where her tight crop top ended.

Jason crooked his fingers inside of Dixie, scraping against her g-spot, making her moan. Jason added another finger, relishing the tightness around his digits.

He gave her a wicked grin she did not see and lowered his lips to the engorged clit, flicking his tongue over it a couple of times before latching onto it and sucking it like he did with her tits.

“Ahh! Jason!” Dixie cried out, arching off of the couch slightly.

“What is it, princess?” Jason asked.

Dixie’s eyes opened, giving him half a glare at the nickname, but she was not annoyed for long. “Fuck me, please,” she groaned. “I need you now!”

“As you wish,” Jason teased. He pulled his fingers out of her pussy with a wet slurp, wrapping his hand around his hard cock. “Is this what you want, Dixie?”

Dixie’s lust-filled eyes locked on Jason’s thick cock. She nodded and swallowed. “Yes,” she rasped. “Please, Jay.”

Jason obliged, lining himself up to the warm hole, pushing in slowly. They gasped in tandem as Jason slipped all the way inside. Finally, they were pressed tightly together, no space between their hips.

“Fuck,” Dixie moaned, squeezing a couple of times around Jason. “You feel so good, Jay!”

“That’s why you should come around more often, D,” Jason grunted, positioning himself over Dixie. He captured her lips in a kiss as he started pumping his hips.

Dixie moaned loudly as Jason’s cock hit her g-spot with each thrust, rubbing against all the right places. She reached between her legs, rubbing desperately at her clit at the same time.

The sounds of their heated fucking filled the small room, and the scents of their bodily fluids mixing together clogged the windowless shed that was their place. And it was what marked the place as theirs.

“Oh shit, Jason!” Dixie gasped. “I’m- I’m close!”

“Fucking come with me, D,” Jason growled, his thrusting becoming rougher. His eyes locked on Dixie’s face, which was contorted in pleasure. “C’mon, Dixie. Come with me. Come for me. Show me you’re _mine_.”

Dixie gave a sharp gasp, and she clenched her teeth together as her orgasm rolled over her in heavy waves. She tensed, squeezing around Jason’s cock, milking him for all he was worth.

“Shit!” Jason groaned, slamming into Dixie one last time and cumming deep inside of her.

Dixie moaned, throwing her head back as she felt Jason’s cock throb inside of her with each pump of cum he was spraying deep inside of her.

They stayed there for a minute, just panting while staring into each other’s eyes until the moment got too intimate. Then, Dixie made the move to ease herself out from underneath Jason, so Jason gently pulled out of her and sat back.

“Shit,” Dixie said with a small laugh as a few bubbles of cum followed his exit.

“Should I have brought condoms?” Jason asked with a small wince.

“Nah,” Dixie said. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and scooted over next to Jason. “I’m infertile like all girls born in the Garden,” she said. “Have been since I was a kid. The Garden believes in like, _super _planned parenthood.”

“Oh,” Jason said, frowning. “That’s kinda sad.”

“Yeah, well,” Dixie said with a shrug. “I don’t think the Freescape is a good place to raise a kid anyway.”

“I grew up fine,” Jason said with a small frown.

“Yeah, you did,” Dixie said with a smile.

She leaned against him, her head against his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

“Tell me a story, Jason,” Dixie said, her eyes drooping as she leaned into the warmth of Jason’s heated skin.

“You’ve heard all my stories already, D,” Jason said with a soft chuckle. “I don’t have any new ones.”

“Tell me… Tell me about how we met.”

“You were there. You should know,” Jason said, putting his arm around Dixie, who yawned and snuggled closer.

“I forget,” Dixie said. “Remind me.”

Jason snorted softly. “Fine,” he said. “I was fifteen. Riding with my gang, my first time out, on the worst bike we owned. We had took a break at the top of Daybreak Ridge, and we could see the Garden in the distance. Then, we see this tiny dust trail in the distance, the tell-tale sign of a single rider.”

“Mhmm,” Dixie hummed.

“From a distance, we could see that the rider had a bat on her clothes, but she was being pursued by several Gardeners. But she loses them behind her, and finally, she pulls to a stop somewhere below us.”

“Then what?” Dixie asked.

“Then she looks up. She looks up at the gang, and she… she smiles. Waves too, crazy bitch.”

Dixie hit him.

Jason laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But still, I thought it was a crazy ballsy move at the time. Sheer luck she didn’t get her head blown off right then and there.”

“But that’s not when you met her,” Dixie protested.

“No, it’s not,” Jason said. “But it was when I fell in love with her.”

Dixie snorted. “Like I’m going to believe that. Jason Todd has no heart.”

“Maybe not now,” Jason grinned. “But back then, he was young and stupid and he fell for the only girl he’d ever seen that had the courage to smile at a gang of rough-looking guys. _And_, she was a fantastic rider. She’s still good.”

“Just good?”

“Really good.”

“The best, you mean,” Dixie said.

“Mmm, that one’s debatable,” Jason said. “Anyway, back to my story. Stop interrupting. You’re a terrible listener.”

Dixie just laughed.

“I officially met her three years later. I ran into her as she was coming out of the Black Grove. She had just been tatted.”

“Everyone gets tatted in the Freescape,” Dixie said. “What made her so special?”

Jason snorted. “Well, for one, she wasn’t wearing a shirt when she walked out because her tattoo covered her entire chest. So I was a little bit shocked. And she acted like it was the most normal thing on Earth. Asked for me name. Shook my hand. Asked where I was from. I tried acting all tough, pretend I wasn’t interested.”

“How’d that turn out for you?” Dixie asked.

“Oh, it worked out really well!” Jason said. “I played hard to get, and she came running to me like that!” Jason snapped to prove his point.

Dixie snorted. “You’re telling this story all wrong.”

“Oh yeah? Then when don’t you tell it, smart ass?”

“From what _I _remember, I was riding out of the Black Grove, and I saw this kid sitting on his bike, just staring at me. I thought he was lost, so I introduced myself. Asked the _normal _questions that people ask when they meet someone new out here. He didn’t answer any of my questions and just stared at my chest. I thought I was making him uncomfortable, so I asked for his jacket to cover up. He gave it to me and then rode off without a word.”

“I did not!” Jason protested. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same people?”

“I don’t know,” Dixie said. “Who are _you _talking about?”

“I’m talking about Dixie Grayson, Nightwing of the Freescape. Fearless, badass, coolest chick in the land,” Jason said.

“And I’m talking about a shy kid who had never seen a set of tits before,” Dixie said. “Anyway-” She collapsed into a fit of laughter when Jason took his arm off of her and turned away from her. “Did I hurt your sensitive ego, Todd? Aww, I’m sorry!”

“No, you’re not,” Jason grumbled.

“How about I bring you more presents next time I come around?” Dixie asked.

Jason was silent for a few seconds. “Are you leaving?”

“Soon,” Dixie said. “I might drop by and see you once more before I go.”

“How long will you be gone?” Jason asked.

Dixie shrugged. “Dunno. I’m heading east, so it could be longer this time.”

“Longer than last time?” Jason asked, glancing at her.

“Yeah, probably,” Dixie said. “Why? You’ll miss me?” Dixie teased.

“Yeah, I will,” Jason said.

Dixie laughed. “Oh, you know how to make a girl feel wanted,” she grinned.

“I’m serious, Dixie,” Jason said. “I always miss you when you go. And when you don’t come back when you say you will, I can’t help but think the worst.”

Dixie’s smile died. “What?” she asked.

Jason shook his head. “Why do you always try to make a joke of things when I try saying serious things?” he asked. “Earlier I said I loved you, and you said I didn’t have a heart.”

Dixie blinked a couple of times. “You- You were fifteen! It was an infatuation. You grew out of it. You said it yourself.”

Jason glared at her. “Yes, it was an infatuation at the time. But maybe I grew _into _it instead? Have you considered that?”

“I…” Dixie was at a loss of words for once.

Jason shook his head. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” He stood up. “I should go.”

Dixie did not say anything, so Jason grabbed his shirt and jacket. He buttoned up his pants and tossed his clothes over his shoulder, hooking it with an arm. Dixie heard Jason’s footsteps crunch on the dirt and gravel outside. She did not call after him.

He got on his bike and roared away into the distance. Dixie lay down, staring at the ceiling of the room. Hours later, as the first rays of sunlight started rising over Daybreak Ridge, Dixie dragged herself up and went back to the Garage.

~

“Something wrong?”

Dixie frowned at her drink. “Nothing,” she sighed.

Kara tilted her head to look at Dixie. “You sure? You look upset.”

“I said it’s nothing,” Dixie repeated, throwing back her drink and downing it.

“You’re drinking in the middle of the day,” Barda pointed out as she passed with an armload of boxes. “Something’s definitely up. You can tell us, you know.”

Dixie shook her head. “Nah,” she said. “It’s my shit. I’ll deal with it.”

“Hey,” Barda said, setting her boxes down and coming back to the bar, glaring at Dixie. “You might not be an official member of the Garage, but you’re still one of us. We sisters stick together.”

Dixie gave her a small smile. “It’s fine, guys,” she said. “I just… I just need to ride.”

“You’ve only been here two days,” Natasha pointed out. “Something has to be wrong for you to be heading out so early.”

Dixie sighed heavily. “Fine, you guys want to know? Dissect all my issues? Alright then. Listen up.”

Everyone stopped their actions and looked at her expectantly.

Dixie blinked at them. “Okay,” she said. “I didn’t mean it literally, but alright.” She cleared her throat. “So,” she said. “There’s… someone I’m… kinda seeing.”

Harley gasped. “Oooh! Is she _pretty? _A redhead? You like redheads, right?”

Dixie gave a small chuckle. “Not this time,” she said. “He’s, um, he’s from the… uh, Red Hoods gang?” Her words ended with a small wince.

She was met with six pairs of glares.

“I know, I know,” Dixie said. “That’s why I didn’t want to say anything to you guys! But he’s not- he’s not really that bad. Kinda charming… and everything.”

“If he’s not so bad then why did he leave you so upset?” Harley asked, her tone now accusing and cold. Dixie could not tell if the coldness was pointed at her or at Jason.

Dixie sighed. “He said he loved me? Or something like that. But I basically laughed in his face and said he was lying.” She was silent for a moment, trying to gauge the reactions of the other girls. “Okay, that sounded bad. It wasn’t that bad.” She paused for another second. “Maybe it was.”

“Well, you’re right, darlin’,” Harley said. “Love doesn’t exist.”

“Of course it does!” Kara said. “I can see why _he’d _be upset, but why are you upset?”

“I… I feel bad,” Dixie admitted. “He looked disappointed in me.”

Harley snorted. “So what? Men. They’ll get over it.”

Dixie shook her head. “I don’t know what to do. I just need to get away for a bit.”

Barda pursed her lips. “When will you be back?”

Dixie shrugged, standing up. “Don’t know,” she said. “A while probably.” She started towards the doors, grabbing her jacket as she went. “I’ll bring presents when I get back,” she said with a small grin. “See ya, girls!”

~

Dixie slid off of her bike, laying it on its side carelessly as she ran into the bar, panting hard. A month ago, Dixie would have never done such a thing to her precious bike. But at that moment, there was something more important on Dixie’s mind. The door slammed open with a bang, making Alfred give her a glare.

“Jason Todd!” she shouted, her eyes scanning the room quickly.

When she located the man she was looking for, she marched over with a purpose. She grabbed a fistful of his leather jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss, right in front of his whole gang.

She pulled back a fraction of an inch. “I’m an idiot,” she panted. “I’m sorry for everything I said before. I think I could possibly might love you, maybe.” Her confession might as well have been amplified and announced to the entirely silent bar.

Jason’s eyebrows raised a little. “Oh,” he said.

“Oh?” she asked. “Is that all you have to say to that?” she asked. She let go of his jacket. “I just rode two days straight from god knows _where _just to tell you that!”

She huffed and turned around, but before she could turn completely, Jason’s arm was back around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her again, hard and desperate.

“I think I possibly might love you too, D,” Jason said with a small grin.

Dixie practically slumped in his arms. “Oh,” she said. “Okay. Good. I was- I was scared for a second that you got over me.” She gave a small chuckle.

“Get over you?” Jason asked. “Never. No one can forget Nightwing. I heard she’s a hell of a rider.”

Dixie smiled back, her arms snaking around Jason’s neck. “I heard she’s the best.”

“And I heard she’s _mine_.”

Dixie laughed. “You know, I heard that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I binged all of GCG after seeing some mentions of it in the past few days and wrote this on the same day. It's not edited and it's not what I usually write, so I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. But I do like bratty, badass fem!Dick, so maybe I'll do more things with her... don't know yet.


End file.
